Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to identity management. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for synchronizing handles for user accounts across multiple electronic devices.
Related Art
Network-enabled users commonly use multiple user accounts, handles, and/or electronic devices to access products, services, and/or resources on the Internet. For example, a user may maintain different sets of account credentials (e.g., usernames and passwords, biometric data, etc.) for user accounts with financial institutions, social networks, digital media stores, e-commerce websites, and/or communications applications.
Moreover, each user account may be associated with a number of handles, such as email addresses, phone numbers, and nicknames, that allow the user to be identified by other users. For example, the user may add multiple email addresses to his/her social networking profile to allow other users to locate and/or connect to the user. Similarly, the user may log into an instant-messaging (IM) application using multiple usernames with one or more IM networks to communicate with different sets of contacts associated with the usernames and/or IM networks.
Finally, the user may configure different electronic devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, portable media players, and/or personal digital assistants, for use with various user accounts and/or handles. For example, the user may configure an IM application on his/her work computer to send and receive IMs with contacts associated with the user's work email address. Conversely, the user may set up a video calling application on his/her home computer to send and receive video calls with contacts associated with the user's personal email addresses and/or telephone numbers. Because numerous associations may exist among the user accounts, handles, and electronic devices, the user may find management of and/or access to the user accounts, handles, and/or the electronic devices to be difficult, time-consuming, and/or confusing.